White Claudia
by Minuet Pavlov
Summary: Shaoran Li, socialite, niño rico, seductor, con un particular interés en vírgenes, ha puesto su mirada en Sakura Kinomoto, la inocente chica de casa cuya sonrisa rivaliza con el sol, como nueva conquista a anotar en su registro. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en caer?
1. Halo of the Sun

White Claudia

{Halo of the Sun}

* * *

Shaoran embestía sin contemplaciones.

El sudor se le deslizaba por una de las cejas, metiéndosele a los ojos; demasiado eufórico en sus movimientos como para siquiera importarle.

Era una castaña hermosa.  
Tenía el rostro de una bonita chica de revista, con ojos almendra y cabello similar al chocolate, corto que se rizaba en las puntas.  
La tenía abierta de piernas; éstas sostenidas con fuerza hasta la altura de los brazos que retorcían las sábanas.

Tenía el coño flojo.  
Había escuchado que se acostaba con muy poca gente, pero su interior indicaba que se ofrecía a menudo. La cogida estaba mostrando ser menos satisfactoria de lo que creyó en un principio, cuando la sedujo.

La presión que le otorgaban usualmente las vírgenes no estaba, así que le costaba trabajo alcanzar el clímax.

Se le ocurrió alcanzarse las tetas, que eso sí, las tenía maravillosas, perfectas y voluminosas, un espectáculo hermoso de ver cada vez que se estampaba contra su cadera agresivamente, y temblaban con la respuesta de su dueña, para masajearlas bruscamente y mordisquearle los pezones para que, lo ella interpretase como un intento de hacerla disfrutar más, no fuera otra cosa que un estímulo para que se contrajera y apretara su miembro con más fuerza.

Sí, era cierto que no era lo mismo que follárse a una virgen pero, pensándolo mejor esto no estaba tan mal. Después de todo, a su parecer, una de las cosas más entretenidas de acostarse era la continua negación del orgasmo. Contemplando hasta cuanto tiempo podría retrasarse. Y como ni estaba tan floja ni tan apretada, estaba en el punto medio, sí era ligeramente cansino pero no tremendamente desagradable.

Se empezó a reír.  
¿Quizá era bueno experimentar?  
Se detuvo, y la Galatea a la que se tiraba le miró confusa.

Con una pragmática sonrisa, le dio un jalón para sentarla en su regazo, cargándola con las manos desde la cadera, para guiarla.

La castaña tetona con piernas que no tenían nada que envidiarle nada a Bettie Page, dio un grito al sentir de golpe cómo Shaoran llegaba con la posición, mucho más profundo dentro de ella.

Ah, ahí estaba.  
La presión que necesitaba, a causa del peso de la joven sobre de él.

Shaoran se mordió el labio para evitar reír cuando lagrimas le resbalaron a ella por las mejillas.

Sin detenerse para avisarle que se iba a mover, Shaoran la alzó lo suficiente como para que la punta de su miembro fuese lo único que quedase dentro y la dejó caer para que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo. Ella se retorció en su agarre, hecha manojo de gemidos.  
Divirtiéndose al repetir la acción unas dos o tres veces más, le agarró las caderas con la suficiente fuerza para dejar marcas violáceas, y arremetió contra ella sin detenerse.

Si antes era no más que una perra en celo sacudiendo la cadera deseosa, con los nuevos cambios traídos con la posición, ahora la sentía deshacerse entre espasmos repentinos, mordiéndole un hombro y haciéndole muescas en la espalda con las uñas.

La forma como se apretaba paulatinamente le decía con precisión que tan cerca estaba del orgasmo. Sabiendo esto, simplemente se dedicó a doblar sus esfuerzos.  
La castaña echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gritando, deshecha y reducida a un desorden incoherente de balbuceos y sacudidas involuntarias.

Shaoran no dejó de moverse, menos ahora que ya había conseguido lo que se proponía; que estuviese imposiblemente apretado, por las contracciones del orgasmo de la mujer casi desvanecida encima de él.

Sentía su propio orgasmo acercarse, la tensión escalándole y tirando de puntos específicos en su espalda.

-Me voy a venir.- le dijo al oído.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡No, espera, no tienes...!- pero su reproche se murió en los labios, cuando sintió el falo ya hinchado de Shaoran venirse dentro de ella, la calidez haciéndola temblar.

Shaoran, por su parte, la apegó a sí lo más que pudo para que no se le fuera a escapar, sintiendo como su interior le ordeñaba por cada gota de semen que le pudiera sacar, gruñendo de satisfacción.

La chica frunció el ceño. Ya no servía de nada quejarse.  
Shaoran suspiró satisfecho.  
Se quedaron así, uno sobre del otro, esperando que sus exhalaciones se normalizaran.

El primero en moverse fue Shaoran, quitándosela de encima.

-Bueno, ya puedes irte.

La otra, que había caído en la cama de la manera con menos gracia posible ladró.

-¿Qué mierda significa eso?-

-¿Ya me divertí contigo, no?- le preguntó, poniéndose el par de bóxers negros que había aventado cerca del sofá, en frenesí y, la camisa blanca, aunque no la cerró.  
Se alcanzó un cigarro.

-¿Estás tratado de decirme que nada más me usaste?- le acusó la joven, levantándose, sintiendo como el semen se le resbalaba por las piernas.

-Sí.-dijo sin ninguna emoción Shaoran, abriendo la ventana de su balcón, que dejaba entrar el viento a ondear las cortinas de lino blanco de su alcoba.

-Maldito perro.- le escupió.- ¿Entonces todo lo que me dijiste nada más fue para llevarme a la cama?-

-Sí- Shaoran respondió de igual forma. Se preguntó si todavía alberga alguna esperanza o algo de que le dijera "_No, te adoro, ¿cómo se te ocurre_?" porque esta y la anterior pregunta se parecían mucho.

-¡¿Y qué se supone que haga ahora?!-le gritó.- ¡Te viniste dentro de mí! ¡Creí que estabas usando condón!

Shaoran la observó por un momento, con la misma expresión muerta.  
Se despegó el cigarro de la boca.

-Yo no uso condones.-le informó como si a estas alturas no todo el mundo lo supiera ya.

La tetona se empezó a reír.  
-Así que, ¿qué?- cruzó los brazos indignada- Si me embarazo, ¿vas a hacerte cargo?

Shaoran mordió el filtro del cigarro y se burló de ella.

-Si te embarazas, en esta época hoy en día, entonces eres más estúpida de lo que creí.

Un prominente ceño fruncido adornó el rostro de la bella chica.

Levantó la manó para darle una bofetada pero éste le detuvo la mano antes de que atestara golpe.

-Que no se te olvide,-se burló- tú me abriste las piernas por cuenta propia.

La deliciosa criatura torció el gesto, tanto, que sus delicadas facciones se tornaron espantosas.

Haciendo acopio de lo poco de dignidad que le quedaba, recogió su ropa del suelo y se salió del cuarto.

Shaoran se preguntó por un momento, si realmente se había salido con las ropas en la mano, sin siquiera ponérselas, desnuda y con las muestras de un _creampie_ claro entre las piernas.

-Pendeja de mierda.- rio sonoramente, recargado en el barandal del balcón, viendo la puesta de sol que apenas se ponía.

Tras unos minutos, su celular sobre una de las mesitas de noche junto a su cama vibró para que _Trust_ de _Bitter Ruin_ empezara a sonar.  
No fue a contestar hasta que se terminó el cigarro.

-¿Sí?-atendió, sentándose en la cama, alcanzándose otro.

-Nos alegra escuchar que estás bien.-dijo una aterciopelada voz por el auricular.

-Ah. –suspiró-A mí también me alegra oír que estás bien. ¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones?-sonrió.

-Mmm…Te escuchamos un poco falto de aliento… ¿Estuviste incurriendo en tus actividades habituales?-preguntó, sin contestar a su previo cuestionamiento.

-Sí.-dijo sin esconderlo.-Aunque ésta necesitaba unos buenos ejercicios de _Kegel_.

Hubo una carcajada.  
-Ah, tan irreverente como de costumbre. Siempre un poco de actividad física es bueno para el cuerpo. Nosotros, por otra parte, en vez de subir números de nuestro propio récord, hemos disfrutado de unas encantadoras salidas a la playa. Te llevaremos agua de mar y algunas conchas.-

-Me parece bien. Así te bronceas esa paliducha complexión tuya.-se rio y la escuchó rechistar.- ¿Eso quiere decir que vuelves pronto?

-No, todavía no. Tenemos cosas que hacer aquí todavía.-musitó, remarcando "cosas" y Shaoran entendió a qué se refería.

-La escuela en definitiva será menos divertida con tu ausencia.-suspiró.

-Lo sabemos. Siempre es aburrida sin nosotros.-exclamó soberbia.

-Cuídate entonces.-dijo, imaginándosela recargada en el _loveseat_ de su alcoba, en traje de baño, viendo el amanecer.

-Cuídate también.-musitó, entretenida.

Con el débil sonido de la línea cortada del otro lado, Shaoran dejó su teléfono en el mismo lugar en el que había estado.

Caló el cigarro y liberó el humo, observando las formas que se elevaban en el aire.  
El último día de vacaciones era siempre un asco.

Las horas ya se le habían escapado de las manos tan rápido como agua entre los dedos.  
Hacía tan solo unos segundos se había levantado y ahora el sol ya había logrado meterse.

Bueno, al menos tenía sus beneficios.

Se levantó de la cama para anotar, en una de las cientos de hojas blancas de papel iguales pegadas en la pared, llenas de nombres, el de la chica que se había ido.

Yumi Omura.

Al día siguiente, Shaoran, vestido en uno de sus típicos trajes con corbata de seda roja, estaba aburrido entre las ceremonias de regreso a clases de su escuela. Todo el bullicio, la gente, la necesidad de ordenarlos para una ceremonia de bienvenida era extenuante.

Deseaba poder fumar pero con tanta gente a su alrededor, sería muy obvio.

Ocupó así su tiempo, despabilándose de todo, observando a la gente ir y venir, y probablemente inventándole pequeñas historias humillantes a cada uno.  
Al menos, hasta que la vio a la entrada de la escuela.

Era una simple muchacha, de cabello castaño caramelo.  
Lo tenía largo, hasta la cintura, con un sencillo moño azul marino atado a la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Tenía la piel blanca, aunque no estaba tan descubierta pese a los últimos indicios del verano. Usaba un vestido de manga larga y cuello alto, en el mismo tono que el moño, largo que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, con la caída plisada como uniforme de instituto, tenía como foco de atención otro moño , esta vez rojo con encaje, atado al cuello.  
Unas calcetas largas blancas que se perdían por arriba del vestido y zapatos de Mary Jane sin chiste, cerraban el look que traía.

Era más un conjunto de chica que iba a escuela católica que otra cosa.  
De todos modos se mordió el labio al ver las piernas bien torneadas que tenía.

No era especial.  
Tenía esta pequeña mirada de idiota, inconfundible.  
Con esos ojos grandes, demasiado interesados por cómo se secaban los cerezos de las arboledas, Shaoran vomitaba ante la escena.  
Emanaba un aire puro, un aire de inocencia, típico de todas esas muchachas de buena familia que no salían a horas indecentes de la noche.  
Así que nunca supo si era por el brillo particular de su cabellera, si era por la expresión estúpida de su rostro al ver restos de follaje, o si tenía ganas de mallugarle esas bonitas piernas cuando se viniera dentro de ella que hizo que Shaoran Li se fijara en su persona, antes de fijarse en las otras nuevas adquisiciones a las que les pudo poner las manos antes.

No era algo insistente, pero no le quitó los ojos de encima en todo el tiempo que tuvo la oportunidad de asediarla con la mirada. Y, mientras bobaliconadas como el director hablando aquel desgastado discurso que todos se sabían de sobra, o la necedad del cuerpo educativo de calmar al excitado cuerpo estudiantil en el inicio de clases, los pensamientos de Shaoran no se hicieron esperar.

"¿Las tendrá grandes? ¿Tendrá pezones invertidos? ¿Qué tan bien la montará? ¿Cómo tendrá el pubis? ¿Será de garganta profunda? ¿Será virgen?"  
De la misma forma que un dique, el aburrimiento de Shaoran se recreó en imaginar y debatir y suponer cientos de escenarios, factores y teorías sobre la tipa con la que se encontró encaprichado de momento, pero ese último pensamiento fue el que detuvo el resto abruptamente. Ya no pudo pensar en otra cosa.

Shaoran era adicto, porque no había otra forma de describirlo, a desvirgar jóvenes.  
Y en menor medida, a correrse dentro sin avisar.

Le agregaba thrill a copular, creía él.

Estaba seguro, viéndola sonreír amablemente con el grupillo de gente con el que se estaba juntando ahora, que sería igual de emocionante con ella.

Sin más, Shaoran Li se propuso robarle la virginidad a esta, su nueva conquista.

* * *

¡Una nueva historia!

Estoy tratándo de hacer los capítulos pequeños, sin exceso de detalles, y aun así que sea una historia amalgamada y entendible.

Espero que lo haya conseguido.

¡Un review y un vaso de agua a nadie se le niega!

Gracias por leer.


	2. Thirteen Steps

White Claudia

{Thirteen Steps}

* * *

La luz se movía como un péndulo.  
De allá para acá.

Una franja de color rojo que no iluminaba en la obscuridad. La partía.  
Se cruzaba con una idéntica de color verde, de tanto en tanto.

Cuando venía, la franja iluminaba la superficie con la que chocaba como un flashazo repentino.

El rostro de Shaoran era tomado entonces como la sucesión de negativos de una cámara mientras la franja de luz iba y venía.

De allá para acá.

Y era un espectáculo entretenido ver cómo a cada cuadro, sus expresiones cambiaban solo para empeorar. Nada había tenido la oportunidad de cambiar la base de esa molesta expresión en su semblante en los últimos días. Una que se agravaba paulatinamente desde hace dos semanas.

Estaba en un club, en el de Shinbo, en una fiesta para celebrar el regreso a clases en la escuela, según recordaba habían dicho.

Había una canción en el fondo, los cuerpos revolcándose a su compás. Lo único que podía entender de ella era un "_Echo echo, I know it's a sin to kiss and swallow_" que se repetía una y otra vez.  
Erradamente, pero le sonaba a _Depeche Mode_ en los 80's.  
Era como un extraño vuelco a un pasado dónde ni siquiera lo habían procreado.

Tenía un _Harvey Wallbanger_ en mano, que bebía sin mesura.  
Se estaba desesperando, esa era la razón.

Además de que no se había tirado a nadie desde esa chica en el último día de vacaciones, no había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse a la chica que había entrado a la escuela aquel día que la vio en las ceremonias de formación. En lo absoluto.

La muy escurridiza siempre parecía tener alguien orbitándole en la periferia.  
Chicos, chicas e incluso maestros; era quizá lo suficiente carismática para mantenerse con su propio séquito que solo cambiaba según la estancia.

No significaba que Shaoran no hubiera hecho su tarea y se hubiese puesto a investigar sobre ella.

_Le gustaban los ositos de felpa. Su color favorito era el rosa y el blanco. No era muy brillante en cuanto a los números. Tenía un hermano mayor. Vivía con su abuelo. Era una buena atleta. Tenía un protector para el pase de conmutador decorado con estrellas. Su teléfono tenía charms de edición limitada del 35avo Teddy Love Parade. Había rumores de que usaba bragas de cereza, pero nadie lo había confirmado. Le gustaba acudir a festivales en verano. Dormía con pijama de dos piezas, color azul. Tenía una mejor amiga. Adoraba el Kirschwasser. Era virgen._

La última era su favorita porque era bueno saber que no se estaba adentrando a una causa perdida.

Se relajó en la silla dónde estaba sentado, mientras bebía y contemplaba a la chica, desde las tinieblas que proporcionaban las sombras del club. Acechando.  
Midiendo el momento perfecto para hacer su movimiento.

Ella estaba sentada en una serie de sillones coloridos y mullidos que tenían una mesita de té minimalista de cristal para poner las bebidas. Se había sentado de lado, como las damas de la época victoriana solían hacer cuando andaban a caballo. Sus manos descansaban en su regazo y se le veían animadamente platicando con alguien que, Shaoran sorprendentemente no reconocía.

Ambos tenían sus bebidas en la mesita; ella tenía un Ladyfinger y su acompañante, ¿un Lady in Blue?  
No, lucía más como un Ocean Mist por la ligera espuma en la orilla.

Ella no lucía diferente de todas las veces que no le había quitado la mirada de encima en los últimos días.  
Ropa simple, casi de monja, adornos simples de cabello, zapatos de niña de kindergarden y esa sonrisa amable y tranquila que emanaba un aura de calma.

La única novedad es que traía consigo ahora una pequeña bolsa de mano que combinaba con ese horrendo vestido que Shaoran tenía ganas de quitarle con los dientes desde la primera vez que la vio.

-¿Shaoran?-habló una figura a su lado.

-Oh, Shinbo,-musitó levantándose de la silla para estrechar su mano.- qué buena fiesta.

-¡No, no, que bueno que tu viniste!-dijo, correspondiéndole.-Es muy difícil llamarle a algo fiesta si no se invita a Shaoran Li.

Hiromu Shinbo es dueño del local My Pleasure, un pequeño club nocturno, dónde trabaja con su prometida y su mejor amigo. La fiesta no había sido idea suya, si no que se le había pedido usar el local.

Estas cordialidades no eran más que pantallas de humo. Shinbo conocía a Shaoran perfectamente bien pero su relación no era precisamente amistad.  
Era más torcido que eso.

-No pensé que fueras a hacer una celebración tan rápido. ¿Qué dice eso de nosotros?-bromeó Shaoran.

-Es bueno iniciar el año con el pie derecho.-le guiñó el ojo en camaradería.

Shinbo se retiró en ese momento, habiendo gastado todo lo que podía haber hablado con Shaoran. Este no le dio la más mínima importancia porque observó a la figura que acompañaba a su presa terminarse el Ocean Mist para levantarse del sillón

El fantástico líquido de pálido rosado en su copa empezaba a escasear.  
Shaoran tomó nota y trazó un plan lo más rápido que pudo.

Se terminó el Harvey Wallbanger de golpe, cosa que le hizo ligeros estragos, y se levantó para abrirse paso en la barra.

-Un Midori y un Kirschwasser.-pidió al bartender, quién asintió ligeramente, no sin antes mirarse extrañado por lo inusual de la orden.

A Shaoran no le interesó.

Recargado en la barra, ignorando las demostraciones con las que el bartender se ganaba las propinas, seguía pendiente de que tan rápido se acababa ella la bebida.

En el momento que el bartender le entregó sus pedidos, la joven del cabello caramelo alejaba de ella, con gracia, el vaso de _cocktail_ vacío sobre su mesa.

Era tiempo de atacar.

-¿Puedo invitarte un trago?-le preguntó, ofreciéndole el Kirschwasser.

Por un breve instante, ella le miró genuinamente confundida.

Tomó tan poco que Shaoran dudó realmente de ver aquella confusión, en el momento que se alcanzó el vaso y le indicó que tomara asiento.

-¿Y tú cómo te llamas?-le preguntó, acomodándose en el sillón de piel.

-Me llamo Sakura.-ofreció con una sonrisa. _Sakura Kinomoto. 21. Heredera de los Amamiya._\- ¿Y tú?

-Shaoran.- le devolvió el gesto con amabilidad. _Shaoran Li. 20. Hijo del Cabeza de Dragón de la Triada_.-No te había visto antes, ¿eres amiga de Shinbo?

Ella metió el índice de la mano derecha en el vaso de Kirschwasser lentamente.

Shaoran enarcó una ceja pero no dijo nada.

-Oh no. Soy el +1 de una amiga. Me acabo de mudar hace poco.-_De la Costa Este. Del barrio Yè Kailiè_.-¿Tú eres amigo de Shinbo? ¿Eres de aquí?

Shaoran bebió del Midori, lamiéndose los labios.

-¿Somos conocidos cercanos?-rio. _Conocidos de negocios.-_Y sí, yo soy originario de aquí.-_De la Costa Oeste. De Yabureta Ha_.

Kinomoto hizo una mueca de grata sorpresa ante la respuesta.

Sacó entonces el dedo de la bebida, viéndolo de reojo y empezó a tomar del vaso.

-¿Y qué te trae aquí?-continuó Shaoran una vez que puso el vaso de nuevo en la mesita.-No creo que haya sido por el paisaje. Aki no Ha es mucho más hermoso.

Los ojos verdes de su acompañante miraron de manera calma el vaso del Kirschwasser.

-Supongo que para empezar una nueva vida.- dijo hilada con una risilla nerviosa, de la que se recuperó rápidamente.-Es decir, ¿no es ese el verdadero motivo de las mudanzas?

-Ahhh,- expresó confidente,- así que una nueva hoja, ¿eh?

Sakura se quedó muda un instante y luego se río a carcajadas porque había entendido el chiste.

-Sí, se puede decir que sí.-comentó al limpiarse las orillas de los lagrimales que habían dejado escapar algo de llanto por la risa.

-Entonces, ¡un brindis!-levantó la copa con el verde más verde que existía nadando dentro de ella- ¡Porque tengas un buen comienzo!

Sakura sonrió, y levantó la copa para brindar.

-¡Por que todo salga bien!-

El "clink" delicado se elevó en el aire como una plegaria que se hace en un templo ante las campanas para un buen nuevo año.

Entusiasmada, bebió unos tragos dadivosos, mientras que Shaoran solo se relamía el exceso de Midori en los labios.

Cuando dejó de beber, Sakura se empezó a reír.

-Gracias.-dijo sencillamente, ofreciendo su mejor sonrisa.

Más atento de lo que debería, Shaoran se percató de gotas que se deslizaban a Sakura por la comisura de los labios y que huían hasta partes que se escondían en el horrible cuello del espantoso vestido que usaba.

Levantó una mano, y ante los ojos de Sakura, la puso sobre su mejilla, para deslizarse tortuosamente por su cuello para acomodarse en la curvatura de su mentón.

-No hay de qué.-deslizó su pulgar, mientras la sujetaba, sobre sus labios y jugar con el fresco líquido que estaba todavía ahí.-Es bueno iniciar el año con el pie derecho.

Se llevó inmediatamente los dedos a la boca, para lamerlos sugestivamente.

Escuchó un sonido sordo proveniente de Kinomoto, como de a quién se le arrebata el aire de un golpe.

"Qué fácil." Se dijo y esbozó una perversa sonrisa, imperceptible para quien no le conociera como la palma de su mano.

Sakura se dio cuenta.

Y todo lo que pudo ser, y todo lo que no fue, se convirtieron en vaho sobre el cristal; una posibilidad muerta.

Shaoran jamás tendría la oportunidad de siquiera reflexionar sobre aquello nunca.

* * *

El sonido del reflejo de vómito llenaba el baño.

Shaoran veía la composición frente a su rostro.

El baño no era pintoresco.  
De hecho, era un asco.

Las puertas eran verdes, decoradas con las típicas vulgaridades y asquerosidades que eran tan comunes en los baños públicos. Un aroma pestilente permeaba el ambiente. Una combinación a limpiador de baño con aroma a lima/limón, orines y mierda.

Los espejos estaban rayados con marcadores permanentes. Había _grafittis_, insultos, y frases tontas decorándolos. Sucios, de agua jabonosa mal limpiada.

Las luces de alógeno zumban por lo bajo, amenazando fundirse o empezar a parpadear hasta ya no prender. Le brindaba un aspecto lúgubre a una estancia de por sí ya deprimente. Gotas de agua que caían sobre un charco por una fuga en uno de los lavamanos hacía eco en los azulejos.  
Cómo un segundero marcando el tiempo.

Y en medio de las piernas tenía a Sakura hincada haciéndole una mamada.

Una madeja de cabello caramelo desparpajado yacía en su regazo, moviéndose de arriba debajo de forma torpe. Sí uno dejaba que esa primera impresión le calara, se podía decir que era una primeriza.

No succionaba, no chupa en el momento de penetrar, no había suficiente saliva así que la fricción era incómoda, no le miraba al rostro, no utilizaba los dientes de manera creativa, no utilizaba las manos para estimular lo que no cabía dentro de su boca, no jugaba con las bolas, no lamía el frenillo, ni lamía el orificio, ni jugaba con la corona.

No nada.

Lo único que hacía era babearle el miembro y hacer rudas penetraciones que comenzaban a lastimarle.

Todo esto le causaba un efecto contradictorio a Shaoran.  
Le ponía tremendamente y le cortaba la excitación al mismo tiempo.

Porque, ¿quién podía llegar al clímax con una mamada mal hecha?

Shaoran ni era una persona de gustos extravagantes en ese sentido.  
No estaba ni en _spitplay_ ni en _pukeplay_. Solo quería una mamada bien hecha y ya.  
Era eso lo que, técnicamente, le cortaba la excitación. La falta de experiencia.

No que fuera culpa de Sakura tampoco.  
Era una virgen.

Pero, de nuevo, a Shaoran le ponían las vírgenes.  
En cualquier sentido.

Verla atragantarse con su verga, porque no calculó cuanto podía tomar, lo sonidos que hacía porque le daba en la úvula y estaba pronta a vomitársele encima, la excesiva baba que le desbordaba por los labios al momento de penetrar de nuevo, las mejillas rojas con rastros de lágrimas, los grandes ojos verdes vidriosos, lo ofuscado de la expresión.

Shaoran se ponía más duro con la estimulación visual que la física.

De tan solo pensar que ella jamás había hecho una mamada antes, que le había quitado la virginidad oral y que esta era la primera vez que mamaba, no, veía una verga, aunado a sus expresiones, era suficiente para hacer que se viniera dentro de esa linda boca con labios del color del coral.

Pero Shaoran no era conformista.  
Quería más.

Y siempre era divertido entrenar a las vírgenes.

Tomó el cabello. Sakura le veía curiosa pero no dejaba de moverse.  
Le quitó las hebras sueltas que yacían sobre su rostro, para verla completamente, y tomando todo su cabello, empezó a darle vueltas de la misma forma que al retorcer una toalla para sacarle el agua. Aflojó un par de hebras aquí y allá para que se viera sexy. Tenía que darle atractivo a todo esto.

Con el cabello retorcido, había creado una forma fácil de dirigirla y marcar el ritmo.  
No le pidió permiso, simplemente empezó a irrumpir en la húmeda cavidad bucal violentamente.

Una sonrisa perversa le decoró el rostro al ver a Sakura, cuyas facciones habían cambiado de calma a pánico.

"Mucho mejor." pensó.

Una sesión no iba a bastar para enseñarle la complejidad de brindar una buena mamada. Los básicos de jugar con el frenillo y el prepucio, debían dejarse para otro tiempo, además de que Shaoran ya estaba más entrado en culminar en el clímax. De esta forma, hizo lo más rentable a hacer para aquel momento.

La obligó a darle una mamada de garganta profunda.

Haciéndola alejarse de su miembro enteramente, con solo los labios aprisionando la corona de forma delicada, para hacer que vuelva entrar hasta que la punta de Shaoran le llegara en la parte de atrás de la garganta, se regodeó al sentir la conflictuada respiración de Sakura en el suave vello a la base de sus genitales.

Realmente, muy pocos sentimientos se comparaban con entrar a los músculos de la garganta, de por sí apretados, y que estuviesen convulsionándose por el asalto violento que le diera a ellos. Apretaban en todos los lugares correctos; estaba húmedo y tibio, demasiado perfecto, y si bien no tenía punto de comparación ante desflorar a una virgen, Shaoran adoraba tener esta opción al alcance de su mano cuando no había tiempo para una cogida.

O para avanzar en sus planes de seducir por completo a Kinomoto.

El sonido del reflejo del vómito imperaba de nuevo.

Con mucha mayor prominencia ahora, con Sakura no sabiendo cómo administrar el aire ante cada inserción que se lo empujaba al esófago. La lengua le revoloteaba de aquí allá, no sabiendo dónde ponerla o cómo utilizarla. El sabor del líquido pre-seminal le rondaba la boca y la saliva se hacía espuma junto con éste cada vez que Shaoran volvía a sacarla por completo para meterla de golpe.

Kinomoto no oponía resistencia aunque se apanicaba al sentir los rasgos de asfixia alcanzándole. Cuando ocurría, podía sentirla tratar de alejarse para tomar aire, y que él no la dejaba, o retorcer puños de su ropa en respuesta. Shaoran se mordió el labio deseoso, porque no había nada mejor que alguien lo suficiente sumiso para dejar que le follen el cráneo bestialmente y evitar complicaciones.

Lagrimas se le deslizaban por el rostro. Tenía el ceño fruncido en concentración para medir sus propias inhalaciones. Sakura intentaba controlar cada reacción que su cuerpo hacía por su cuenta, ante la brutalidad de Li.

De un momento a otro sus embestidas fueron más fuertes. Se tornaron erráticas.  
Sakura pudo sentir como el miembro empezó a hincharse dentro de su boca, clamando por más espacio dentro de su garganta.

Shaoran, perdido ante las sensaciones, gruñendo por lo bajo, consideró avisarle antes de correrse dentro. Luego se le ocurrió una idea mejor.

Sacándola desde lo profundo de la garganta rápidamente, y tomándo por sorpresa a Sakura, se vino dentro de su boca. Embestidas lánguidas acompañaron cada chorro, trayéndose por completo al orgasmo.

El rostro de Kinomoto era un poema.  
La sorpresa y realización de que ahora tenía semen en la boca, se veía demasiado atractivo en sus facciones. Era una explosión y demasiado líquido. Era amargo, aunque no tanto. Saliva con semen salía lentamente de las comisuras de sus labios, esperando a que Shaoran terminara de depositar todo dentro.

Él espero un momento para tranquilizarse mientras que la joven entre sus piernas respiraba aceleradamente por la nariz. Estaba obviamente alarmada. Habiéndose regularizado, sacó lentamente la verga de su boca, disfrutando una vez más el sentimiento de los suaves labios devorándosela entera. Hilillos de saliva con semen uniéndoles todavía, Shaoran delineó de forma delicada los labios de Sakura con la punta, emitiendo suspiros con la suavidad de estos.  
Aún estaba duro, pero comenzaría a ponerse flácido al cabo de un tiempo.

De aquí hasta que las piernas le volvieran a funcionar correctamente, quizá.

Kinomoto por su parte, era un caso diferente.

Aún tenía el semen, caliente, dentro de la boca, humedeciéndole ocasionalmente los labios.  
No sabía qué hacer exactamente con él y a Shaoran le pareció lo más hilarante que había visto en un tiempo; actuar frenéticamente con el líquido que le había descargado directamente de los testículos.  
Lucía como una gallina alterada porque había entrado un zorro en el corral.

Pasó un rato de contemplar los ojos enormes viéndose perdidos y la boca abierta con su corrida dentro, amenazando con desbordarse o que en un susto repentino se la tragara, hasta que decidió intervenir.  
Iba a ser una lección bastante interesante, y de suma importancia. La regla número uno de una mamada.

Acercó su mano al rostro y antes de que pasara algo más, el teléfono de Sakura sonó.

Ella, que se había traído su bolsa consigo al baño de hombres que habían cerrado para tener privacidad, ignoró aquello que fuere a hacer Shaoran y buscó entre sus cosas para alcanzarse el celular. "

Vaya forma de romper el ambiente", se dijo Shaoran al observarla sin decir nada.  
Sakura leyó el identificador de llamadas enarcando una ceja y se paró para alejarse de Shaoran.

Él no le dio la importancia debida y se concentró en sentir los efectos de una acción pseudo-post-coital, sentado en dónde los lavamanos estaban. No se molestó con pequeñeces como subirse los bóxers.

Ella le dio la espalda y contestó.  
No sin antes tragarse el semen y relamerse los labios.

-¿Qué deseas?-la escuchó decir, mientras que por alguna razón el zumbido de las lámparas de alógeno le sonaban bien a Shaoran como acompañamiento de su voz. Pasó un momento hasta que le escuchó hablar de nuevo.-Ah. Voy para allá.

Terminó la llamada sin nada más.

-Me tengo que ir.-le dijo Sakura al recoger su bolsa del suelo, cercano a sus piernas.

-Mmmm.- respondió él.

Salió ella del baño tras destrancarlo. Sorpresivamente no había nadie esperando, haciendo que Shaoran contemplara otras cosas de entre sus pensamientos sin ser interrumpido.

Sakura había salido con las comisuras mojadas y los labios humedecidos.

Iba a ser más fácil de lo que creyó.

* * *

Hola, muchas gracias por leer el nuevo capítulo de White Claudia.

Espero que les haya gustado.  
¡No puedo creer que me haya tardado un mes en escribirlo!  
Y es tan poquito.

Oh bueno, para los reviews de Guests:

**Karen**: _Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Eso es lo mejor que alguien le puede decir a un escritor. Te agradezco que escribieras un review. De verdad._

**Ana**: _Bueno, me alegra porque esta historia está lleno de eso. Un Shaoran perverso. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

Y antes de que otra cosa suceda, los invito a pasarse por mi blog, cuyo link está en mi perfil, en dónde encontraran apartados específicos para explicar algunos detalles de los capítulos, en este caso, cada bebida, y porqué Sakura se río por un chiste tan tonto.

Y espero que lo disfruten.

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

¡Recuerden que un vaso de agua y un review no se le niega a nadie!


	3. Rust-Colored Egg

White Claudia

{Rust-Colored Egg}

* * *

Shaoran jugó con la lengua sobre borde afilado de sus propios dientes, en un acto que se podía calificar de forma fácil como _nerviosismo_.

Estaba al filo del sillón de fina piel marrón, viéndose visiblemente incómodo, pero actuando lo suficientemente tranquilo para ocultarlo a cierto grado.

Había demasiada gente aquella noche y le desubicaba estar entre tantos de sus _iguales_ en un mismo lugar. No era sorpresa entonces, que todo oliese a tabaco caro, que se escuchara el chocar enérgico de vasos en brindis o el sonido de risas prepotentes en todos lados.

Aun así, aun estando acostumbrado a todo aquello con el estilo de vida que llevaba, le ponía de un horrible humor. Quizá se debía a que había imbéciles igual de poderosos que él, pero considerablemente más estúpidos que estaban respirando el mismo aire, implicando que dicha estupidez estaba cerca de su persona en un radio de treinta pies o que había demasiadas caras que no le eran familiares, significando que estaba en la presencia de una cantidad considerable de _nouveau riche_ y aquello le daba sarpullido de solo contemplarlo.  
Era un _old money_, después de todo.

Igual y la combinación de ambos era la respuesta.

Le exasperaba mucho la idiotez de las personas y, desgraciadamente no había nada más peligroso que un imbécil con poder. Claro, estaban también los que no eran imbéciles, sino viejos zorros. Gente con la que él estaba más familiarizado, pero que no dejaba de ser una alta amenaza tampoco.

Era por ello que estaba intranquilo.  
Entre los _pervenu_ y el _gentry_, todos reunidos en un mismo lugar y con sed de lo mismo, con sus eventuales estupideces y sus sucios trucos, era nada más una receta para el desastre. Empezando porque era una orquesta convocada directamente del infierno para restarle calma a sus acciones y que se veía idiota al borde de la silla, esperando que _algo_ pasara, en una posición defensiva.

Y tenía porque estarlo.

Si bien era una reunión social _amistosa_, no era para relajarse en lo más mínimo.

Al igual que las ranas de exóticos colores y cómo estos indicaban peligro en un aviso de no acercarse, la cordial reunión que no estaba en vísperas de desatar la tercera guerra mundial estaba llena de sutiles mensajes para dar a entender a otros que tan devastador era pretender meterse con ellos.

Un extraño desfile de excentricidades que también servía como indicativo de la opulencia de la que disponían.

Por ello, Shaoran esta vestido con un traje de fina gamuza negra, con una camisa prístina blanca y una corbata de seda roja, como el más oscuro rubí, que lo hacía ver como un Tigrillo degollado. Se había peinado, lo que nunca hacía, hacia atrás. Los calcetines le combinaban con el traje, valiéndose del mismo color que éste, y los zapatos de piel italiana negra brillaban bajo las luces de los reflectores de cada asiento, de lo lustrados que estaban.

Con su forma delgada, que tenía la cantidad de músculos necesarios en su lugar, Shaoran tenía pinta de ser el abogado del diablo con su aura imponente.

Incluso traía entre manos un _The Red and The Black_, la bebida visiblemente roja y fría, como si estuviera desangrándose, alejándose de sus gustos más dulces, utilizando el color y el sabido sabor de ésta para dejar en claro su posición.

Pero nunca se sabía. Podía haber una cadena de acciones que desataran el caos en cualquier momento y Shaoran, con la pierna vibrando de arriba abajo, todavía al borde de la silla y mordiendo el agitador de la bebida como lo hacía con el filtro de los cigarrillos, parecía un lobo que estaba listo para saltarle a la yugular a alguien y desmembrarlo.

Miró brevemente a su acompañante, sentada en su propia fina silla, el tapiz cosido con hilos de seda verde, con una sonrisa conocedora.

Regresó a ver a la audiencia, cada quién en lo suyo y ciertamente demasiado al tanto de lo de los demás, pasando la lengua por los dientes y la punta del agitador que ya había mordido hasta el cansancio en tan poco tiempo.

Sintió una delgada mano escurrírsele por la pierna, llegándole hasta la rodilla para dar un pequeño apretón suave.

-Tranquilo, Xiaolang.-le dijo ésta, sin dejar de ver a la audiencia con ese gesto que le decía que estaba disfrutando mucho de todo aquello.

No le respondió.  
Soló bufó algo cabreado. No comprendía cómo podía mirársele tan a gusto. O quizás sí.  
Le gustaban las emociones fuertes. Le gustaba la adrenalina y el poder del cual contaba.

A veces se preguntaba cómo ella había acabado en todo esto. Con esa cara tranquila, que denotaba amabilidad, y el estilo formal, genuino, con el cual se dirigía a todos.  
No era algo que vieses a menudo dentro de estos lares.

La velada era de gala, aunque se podía ser casual. Nadie iba a poner peros de igual forma.  
De todos modos, si los demás llevaban sus mejores ropas, lo más probable es que no quisieras quedarte atrás.

Ella, por otro lado, se veía igual que todos los días, salvó una enigmática sombra gris que centelleaba con la luz sobre sus párpados. Estaba lejos de verse informal, de hecho se veía igual de imponente que siempre. Sin embargo, Shaoran, que la veía en lo mismo todo el tiempo, se había hecho a la idea a que lo tomaba como su uniforme de trabajo, así que le restaba cualquier reacción esperada, siendo que todos a sus alrededores se veían como en la alfombra roja para el Oscar.

Era una mujer, ¿no?  
¿No debía sentirse emocionada por una velada así y vestirse con más glamour? ¿Con vestidos o estúpidamente pomposos o tan simples como una cortina que fuera la envidia de quien le pusiera los ojos encima?

No entendía con frecuencia a las mujeres.  
No era tan borde para unirles en una sola masa y quejarse con un niño porque no entendía que cada uno es un individuo por sí solo y no una masa amorfa con las mismas cualidades, pero el contraste en mucha de la simpleza de los hombres con la actitud errática de muchas mujeres, lo tomaba por sorpresa a menudo.

Igual y no le gustaba eso.  
Quién sabe.

Sabía que era bonita y tenía este aire de perversidad grabado en lo atrayente de sus rasgos.

Ojos bonitos y grandes de color café, tan bonito que se asemejaba a caoba, y que se delineaba con un esmero sorprendente. La forma que lo hacía y con la forma que se atendía las pestañas –que una vez se enteró que se levantaba dos horas más temprano que el resto de la gente sensible para separárselas a mano con aguja-, le daba este aire innatural de _dollfie_.  
Una pequeña nariz como un botón, una boca que se veía completamente besable, con sus rastros de coral y de sonrojo de manzana, pómulos definidos y la piel de una muñeca.

Nunca se la había tirado y aun así sabía que tenía una seductora figura. Con un buen par de senos bien proporcionados, que Shaoran pensaba que podían caber entre sus manos equilibradamente sin que nada sobrara o faltase, y entrepiernas jugosas, que seguramente eran capaces de sofocarte si estabas probando las mieles de su cuerpo y no te dabas cuenta al estar igual de ido que ella, estaba definitivamente hecha para amar y ser amada.

Su cabello era castaño, con cabellos muy finos –que sabía de primera mano que se enredaban más de lo que le pasa a la gente normal- como cabellos de ángel. Lo utilizaba suelto, le llegaba a los hombros. Lacio, tenía tanto volumen que parecía la melena de un león, y le sacaba partido con creces, luciendo eróticamente revuelto, como si hubiese terminado un polvo salvaje y hubiera optado por salir así.

Usaba un excepcionalmente hermoso _qipao_ de color verde. Aunque, la abertura del vestido en la pierna izquierda no se detenía a la rodilla, seguía hasta más arriba de la cadera, haciendo una muestra de erotismo puro. No era muy difícil darse cuenta que no usaba bragas, así que todo el mundo podía ofrecer una mirada, en casos discreta, el resto vulgar e insistente, a la piel suave, más que el resto de su cuerpo, de la V de sus caderas.

A ella no le importaba, honestamente.  
Shaoran no era ajeno al conocimiento de que algunas mujeres usaban sus atributos a su favor, más que para flirtear, como un arma poderosa contra el adversario.  
Ella no era la excepción.

Con más frecuencia de la necesaria, Shaoran le había visto abrir conscientemente el vestido con un ligero movimiento de pierna durante las negociaciones. Quizá no era ella de escotes pronunciados, pero le funcionaba. Uno creería que una táctica, tan vieja como el tiempo mismo, no iría a rendir frutos en hombres que se sabían todas las mañas sucias por saber, en aras de sobrevivir en un mundo como éste.  
Aquello demostraba qué tan primitivo era el hombre como para dejar que la simple muestra de piel de una fémina dejara influenciar sus acciones y, peor aún, que fuera una reacción inconsciente.

A Shaoran le recordó a aquella vez que había leído que las esposas de los _yakuzas_ en Japón hacían algo similar.

Mujeres que no le temían a nada, igual de imponentes que sus esposos, solían mostrar de vez en cuando lo puro y suave de una entrepierna, que se deslizaba de entre los usuales kimonos negros formales que usaban, todo para hacerse desear por los subordinados del esposo.

Y ella no estaba lejos de aquello.  
Una mujer seria y decidida que no le temía a nada. Por el contrario, instaba miedo cuando lo veía necesario.

Quizás nada más le faltaba el marido _yakuza_ para convertirse en la perfecta _gokutsuma_, aunque si deseaba hacer su propia mafia con mano de hierro, Shaoran sabía que era más que capaz.

El vestido tenía otra abertura del otro lado, pero esta llegaba a un cuarto de la pierna. Le daba un extraño balance al conjunto que usaba.

Para combinar con el resto del atuendo, traía unas zapatillas rojas, de charol.  
Usaba medias negras con bordes de encaje que le llegaban a media pierna, y que se quedaban mágicamente ahí siempre, sin la necesidad de ligeros. Con el contoneo de su cuerpo cada vez que se movía, la tersa piel pálida de sus piernas era visible, haciendo gala del contraste de las medias que usaba. Todo un acto de glamour erótico.

Traía muchas alhajas doradas en las muñecas que repiqueteaban cada vez que se movía.

Con esa imagen, que no cambiaba nunca, se había hecho de su propia leyenda.  
No muchos tenían, ni el ánimo ni la ocurrencia de verle al rostro abiertamente, y el chasquido de sus zapatillas ya era un sonido que provocaba miedo entre los más valientes.

Torció el gesto, malhumorado.  
Su paciencia se hacía nula.

Él y ella estaban en una subasta, clandestina.  
Para "_conocedores_".

Ésta en específico se realizaba cada año y era la que marcaba pauta para otros eventos y otras subastas importantes. Era famosa por traer cosas de alto valor que no había esperanza de encontrar si quiera en otras subastas o en el mercado negro.

Se lucían con un acto de excentricidad y opulencia, primero haciendo invitaciones abiertas a cada invitado presente. El recinto donde estaban, era una cornucopia de placeres y vicios, que si Shaoran no estuviera tan inquieto, podría disfrutar a diestra y siniestra.  
Sin embargo su amarga predisposición por su forma de pensar lo hacía a sus ojos todo vulgar, a pesar de que en la vida diaria se involucraba las mismas acciones.

Era como una sala de ópera, remodelada dónde cada lugar parecía un palco construido en el suelo, dónde finas butacas, sillones y sillas se acomodaban dentro para cada invitado, personalizado para la cantidad de invitados que ellos traían a su vez.

Como Shaoran nada más estaba con ella, un set de dos sillas de madera negra barnizada con los mullidos tapices hilados de seda de colores habían sido puestos para ellos, con una alta mesita para poner las bebidas que fuesen a disfrutar o las botanas que fueran a degustar.

Sobre cada palco había una estridente luz proveniente de un reflector, para remarcar a cada invitado.

Había camareras en paños menores, con lo que parecían los modelos de este año, temática de animales salvajes. Vestidas como chiitas, cebras, antílopes o guepardos se pasaban de aquí para allá, algunas veces uniéndose a ciertos invitados en juegos chocarreros o eróticos dentro de los palcos.

Había iniciado hacía un tanto, pero en este momento los objetos a subastar nada más atraían a unos cuantos que los buscaban, así que no había mucho movimiento.

Vio gente llegar, escabulléndose como quién entra tarde a la puesta de una película en un cinema, apenas uniéndose a la subasta.

Instantáneamente reconoció a Sakura, que aparentemente tenía la misma mentalidad que su acompañante porque traía ese horrendo vestido que siempre le vía puesto.  
Sonreía y se le veía jovial, acompañada de otra joven, esta de una hermosa apariencia, con piel blanca y cabello negro largo.

¿Así que venía a estas subastas también?

No era como si fuese una sorprendente ocurrencia, era la heredera de los Amamiya, pero a Shaoran no se le hacía que Sakura fuera del mismo tipo de gente ahí presente, incluyéndole.

La vio pedir algo, que le fue traído inmediatamente. Por la claridad del vaso y sus antecedentes, tenía que ser _Kirschwasser_. Se relamió los labios porque él extrañaba beber _Midori_ en vez de algo que sabía a pimienta. Su acompañante no pidió nada. Se conformó con ver a Sakura mientras bebía, con una adoración que le estaba empezando a dar miedo.

Salió entonces, lo que habían venido a buscar.

-Damas, caballeros, nuestro siguiente artículo es algo que muchos de usted han venido buscando desde hace años.-dijo el hombre.-No ha sido en lo absoluto fácil dar con él, pero lo hemos logrado.

Salió una joven, ahora con un pequeño traje de satín que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, sosteniendo una caja de cristal con forro rojo en el fondo.

-¡Aquí está, sin más preámbulo, El Rapier del Dragón del Océano!-

Hubo un gran clamor entre la multitud. Shaoran pudo incluso escuchar el sonido de gritos de euforia por parte de algunos. Una mítica espada que muchos han perseguido, no solo por propósitos de coleccionista, desde hace generaciones, estaba ahí, puesta a la venta para quién quisiera poseerla. Shaoran había tenido que sobornar a algunos para saber los artículos subastados, para saber si los rumores que habían llegado a sus oídos eran ciertos y que no se les escapara de las manos.

Las subastas no se hicieron esperar.  
Ni siquiera se le dio tiempo al que auspiciaba el evento de anunciar con cuánto se abría la subasta.

Iba a decirle algo a la mujer a su lado para que comenzara a ofertar, pero vio que ya tenía las dos paletas, la suya y la de él, alzadas, haciendo la segunda y la tercera oferta de la subasta.

La estrategia era ofertar hasta el límite de dinero permitido por la organización, y sí se excedía, lamentablemente desistir.

-Sé que no debo decirles, porque sería redundante teniendo en cuenta que todos ustedes son conocedores. Sin embargo, esta es una fina espada hecha del fantástico material _Escudo_, con un balance envidiable. Maravillosa, con un agarre fenomenal, fue creada por la difunta Presea, la gran _Pharle_, al igual que sus espadas hermanas, La Espada del Viento del Fénix y La Espada de la Luz de León. Reforjada por su hermana Sierra, tras Las Guerras Esmeralda, esta espada es una obra de arte que nadie puede dejar pasar la oportunidad de poseerla.-habló con gran orgullo el hombre.-Sí, sí, escucho un 100.000 del caballero del fondo…

La mirada de Shaoran se desvió por un breve instante, a uno de los costados de la sala, dónde tuvo la oportunidad de ver a otro invitado llegar tarde, un hombre que para su absoluta desgracia conocía muy bien. Con cabello platinado con reflejos lilas, se sentó en el lugar que suponía él, era el que le habían reservado. Amargó el gesto cabreado.

¿Y ese imbécil qué hacía ahí?

No era de subastas, ni siquiera de salir a la gran mayoría de eventos sociales.

Shaoran se ahorró un hilo de palabras soeces, de pataleos y berrinches, cuando sus pensamientos hicieron un sprint olímpico, deteniéndose en seco en el momento que tuvo la oportunidad de ver una suave melena azul revolverse delicadamente a su lado, sin poder ver más.

Ese cabello que podía reconocerlo en cualquier parte, incluso ciego.

Se le desencajaron los ojos y el estómago se le revolvió por la bilis. Apretó los puños.  
Finalmente había conseguido que la lengua le sangrara por pasarse por el borde afilado de los dientes.

Observó cómo los recién llegados no perdían tiempo alguno y empezaban a ofertar rápidamente.

Ah, así que eso era.

Y así con el mismo efecto del océano, una ola de amargura y frialdad le bañó por completo, quitándole de encima los insufribles efectos del nerviosismo e intranquilidad.

-Sigue ofertando.-le ordenó.-Oferta más alto.

-Xiaolang, pronto llegaremos al tope de nuestro presupuesto. Ya no tenemos más dinero.-decía, tratando de competir con la enérgica a competencia dificultosamente, en vista de la carencia de crédito.

-Sigue ofertando.-reiteró, con voz muerta.

-¿No me oíste?-cualquier otra persona se hubiera hecho hacia atrás de tan solo oír un tono de voz que nada más era guardado para las pesadillas de quien la conocían. Ella no. Ella no estaba para sus mierdas infantiles.-No hay más dinero.

Levantando una ceja, Shaoran sacó su cartera de piel, obteniendo una tarjeta de la que algunos murmuraban y otros tantos, muy escasos habían tenido la suerte de verle, pero que su acompañante ni siquiera había visto en persona.

Y para quién ella era, aquello era sumamente extraño.

-Ten.-le dijo, dándole su tarjeta de crédito Master Card _Dubai First Royale_.-Usa lo que sea necesario.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-¿Lo que sea?- se cercioró.

-¿No dije eso?-dijo, irritado.

Sin verse afectada, levantó otra vez la paleta.

Shaoran lo último que escuchó fue que gritó "45 millones" tras una conmoción de la cual continuaron muchas más ofertas.

Se la pasó el resto del tiempo demasiado emputado por la presencia de ese hombre de cabello platino con la suave mano de su acompañante agarrada de su brazo, Sakura y su amiga olvidadas completamente para ese momento.

No les quitaba los ojos de encima. Podía sentir la bilis en la boca jugarle junto a la saliva que ya le sabía amarga.

Estuvo consciente de un gran clamor alrededor suyo.  
Una serie de gritos, como en una disputa, y cómo el rostro de ese puto imbécil le miraba a ella con un aire de disculpa. Nada más pudo ver esa mano que se le colgaba del brazo, apretándole a favor de darle apoyo.

No les iba a dar el puto gusto.

Levantándose porque había ganado la subasta, la mujer que venía con Shaoran volteó a verle para que fueran ambos a recoger la espada, sin encontrar ya a nadie a su lado.

La mujer entró a su departamento, gemidos irguiéndose en el ambiente.

Sin inmutarse en lo absoluto, suspiró cansada de toda la faena. Dejó sobre la mesa de cristal del comedor la espada, que había cargado todo el trayecto sobre un hombro, como una vil cháchara cualquiera.

Se descalzó las zapatillas, aventándolas en algún rincón sin ninguna contemplación y caminó hasta el cuarto, de dónde los sonidos provenían.

Ahí se encontró a Shaoran, cogiéndose agresivamente a una hermosa chiquilla de piel blanca y cabello negro azulado sobre su cama. Era demasiado joven y era claro que ésta era su primera experiencia sexual, por la forma tan particular en la que se comportaba.

Se sentó en el sillón de una persona, a escasos centímetros de ellos, para quitarse las medias.  
La chiquilla en la cama se había dado cuenta de su presencia y no dejaba de verla de reojo, cada vez que Shaoran cambiaba de posición, con una mirada de confusión y espanto. Shaoran estaba demasiado ido como para siquiera reconocer su existencia ahí.

Era _hatefuck_.

Sabía de cómo cogía Shaoran. Pese a lo imbécil que era en la cama, haciendo pendejadas como _creampies_ sorpresas o metiéndola completa a la primera oportunidad y otras mierdas semejantes, había cierto nivel de contención de su parte.

Para este momento, la hermosa niña entre su cama estaba pasándosela horriblemente. Shaoran estaba desatado y de un horrendo humor. Se podía ver el completo odio que le encarnaba el rostro al momento de embestir.

La piel de su pareja estaba llena de mordiscos intencionados a sangrar, pellizcos en áreas blandas del cuerpo que se estaban tornando violáceos y sus pequeños pechos estaban mallugados, con moretones vino de lo rudo y completamente agresivo que se la estaba follando.

Además de que, era analmente.

Shaoran no era partidario de montárselo por el culo.

Tomando la punta de la media en su dedo gordo, le preguntó mientras tiraba de ahí para quitársela como el envoltorio de un dulce.

-¿Cogiéndote menores ahora?-

Se dio cuenta que Shaoran no había estado al tanto de su presencia ahí hasta que abrió la boca.

-Hoy cumple los 18.

Sus acciones se vieron menos rudas. Al parecer, que ella hubiera estado ahí funcionó como un hilo que tiraba de su consciencia y empezaba a entrar en razón.

No era muy difícil preguntarse por qué estaba así.  
Solo había muy pocas veces que Shaoran se mostraba así de destructivo.

Lo único que pudo intuir era que _ella_ había estado en la subasta.

-Qué caballeroso tú.-les espetó estirando los dedos del pie, relajándolos.- ¿De menos sabes su nombre?

-Kotoko.-dijo, y la chiquilla se arqueó por la cruel embestida que le arremetió.

Era bonita.  
Tenía unos ojos cenizos, casi violeta.  
El cabello lo traía en dos largas coletas que se esparcía de forma preciosa sobre la cama.

Tomó la otra punta de la media y se la quitó.

-¿Ya te vas?-le preguntó Shaoran, aun montándoselo con Kotoko.

-Ya terminé mi trabajo aquí, ¿o no?- se levantó del sillón, aventando las medias sobre este.

Comenzó a caminar al armario que Shaoran tenía a lado de su cama.-Por cierto, tu espada está en la mesa. A tu madre no le va agradar tus impulsos de compras.

-No me interesa.-le escuchó gruñir y a la niña llorar.

Hubo un silencio.  
Shaoran seguía jodiéndose a la pobre chica que se había encontrado entre un punto de la subasta a acá. Ella solo se preguntaba cuánto podía durar un hombre cogiendo. Al menos que no llegara al orgasmo. ¿Sería?

-Oye-le habló.- ¿Tienes bragas?

Escuchó una risa por parte de Shaoran.

-Revisa en el cajón superior.-

Acercándose al mueble que doblaba como tocador dentro del armario, abrió el primer cajón de éste, encontrándolo lleno de bonitas bragas dobladas, unas con estampados preciosos y otros de lindo encaje.  
Parecían nuevas.

Existían preguntas del porqué Shaoran tenía un cajón exclusivo de bragas de mujer, pero a estas alturas ya no le interesaba saber la razón.  
Se puso a hurgarlas, buscando un bonito estampado y un bonito color para usar.

-¿En cuánto terminó la subasta?-inquirió.

-¿De verdad quieres saber? Sugiero que mejor esperes tu próximo estado de cuenta. Ahí estará el deducible.-

Shaoran rechistó.

Escuchó de nuevo un gemido hondo y adolorido de parte de la niña, en el mismo momento en que encontró unas encantadoras bragas de color cían con un arcoíris en la parte de atrás y un sol y unas nubes en la parte de adelante.

Se las puso, subiéndose el quipao, arremangándolo.

Ya con las bragas puestas, comenzó a buscar ropa entre las cantidades absurdas de ropa que tenía Shaoran en su armario.

-¿Qué buscas?-jadeó.

-¿Crees que Meiling se moleste si tomo algo de su ropa prestada?- La ropa de Meiling siempre terminaba en clóset de Shaoran por alguna razón, aun cuando él no la ponía ahí.

-No realmente. Incluso, si la traes lavada antes de que se dé cuenta, habrá menos problema aún.-

Shaoran escuchó como movía y movía los ganchos de ropa sobre el tubo de metal sobre el cual estaban.

Aún estaba muy encabronado por lo de la subasta, pero algo de su interrupción mientras se cogía a la chiquilla le habían cortado el rollo.  
Ahora la tenía sentada en su regazo, cargándola de las piernas para penetrarla, siendo más considerado con ella aunque todavía siendo el hijo de puta habitual que era.

Era pequeña, así que se sentía espectacular.  
Cada vez que se contraía, Shaoran bramaba como toro.

Se había olvidado de los placeres de tener el culo como su altar predilecto, pero estaba todavía embriagado por la adrenalina de venirse dentro de una virgen, de forma sorpresiva, fingiendo que la había inseminado con solo eso.

Teniéndola encima, además de que la penetración era más profunda aún, la presión que le ejercía en la verga le volvía loco.

La otra salía del clóset, ya vestida.  
Era un cambio totalmente diferente.

Traía una blusa blanca de manga corta, con un holgado suéter rosa pálido encima que estaba abierto. Una falda negra larga le cubría hasta tres tercios de la rodilla, traía calcetas blancas largas y unas botas para escalar de color crema con las agujetas desabrochadas.

Cualquiera que le viese se echaría una risa porque nadie le iba a creer que era así como realmente se vestía.

No había señal del erotismo por ningún lado. Toda la ropa escondía bien cada uno de sus atributos. Las piernas, las caderas prominentes, el busto perfecto que le cabría bien en dos manos.

-Te ves bien.-le dijo mientras pasaba el índice de una mano insistentemente por el clítoris de la chiquilla y esta se retorcía en espasmos tratando de quitarle la mano de ahí, mientras que la otra masajeaba un pezón.

Le regaló una cálida sonrisa, complacida con el halago.

-Así que tienes una cita.-continuó Shaoran.

Ella se sentó de nueva cuenta en el sillón, con un cepillo en mano para comenzarse a peinar.

-Sí.-le dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.-

-¿Y por eso te vistes así? ¿Para él?

-Me veo bien, ¿no es así?-le guiñó un ojo.- Además… no quiero que él sepa que hago con el tiempo que no estoy a su lado. Entre más lejos de eso, mejor.

-Mmmm…-

Shaoran la dejó por un momento, con algunos pensamientos de si en realidad le entristecía llevar esa supuesta doble vida, y se concentró en lo que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Depositó a Kotoko en la cama, abriéndola por completo de piernas, para embestirla con todo lo que podía. Ella por su parte, se puso a gritar y gritar, de algo que Shaoran ya no sabía si era placer o dolor.

Tuvo un espasmo repentino, su verga hinchada comenzaba a venirse dentro de ella, mientras se relamía los labios y ella abría los ojos muy grande con la extraña sensación de sentir semen caliente llenándole.

Sacando el miembro, un hilillo de lefa les conectó por un instante.

Separándose el cabello, la mujer en el sillón podía ver con qué fascinación Shaoran estaba expectante de admirar su trabajo.

La chiquilla, que estaba exhausta, se movió levemente para acomodarse y Shaoran pudo ver el precioso _creampie_ que le había dejado, escurriéndosele entre las piernas.

Con sorpresa pudo ver que el color era rosado, una combinación clara entre el blanco del semen y de la sangre de semejante cogida brutal que Shaoran le había puesto.

Lejos de mirarse afligido, estaba más dichoso de lo normal.

-Y pensar que no era ella…-se mofó como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras se separaba un lado del cabello en tres gajos.

Shaoran hizo como que no le escuchó, optando por ver la cantidad de semen que salía, manchando sus sábanas.

-Y él, ¿sospecha?-le siguió la plática previa.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Es un hombre normal que no tiene ni la menor idea de nada.-se escuchó a la defensiva.

Terminando una trenza, cerrándola con un moño negro, empezó a tejerse la del otro lado.

-Es decir, él también trabaja. Tampoco le cruzaría la cabeza esto siquiera con la cantidad de cosas que tiene que hacer.-

-¿Y estás bien con eso?-

-Mientras me adore, no tengo problema.-dijo terminando la otra trenza.

Se levantó del sillón y se metió de nuevo al armario para sacar ahora un sombrero negro pequeño y ponérselo encima.

-Bueno, traeré esto en cuanto pueda.-le dijo, refiriéndose a la ropa que traía puesta.-Vendré por mis cosas después.

-Espero que te diviertas, Chiharu.-

Ella solo sonrió, antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer el nuevo capítulo de White Claudia.

Este fue un tanto divergente.  
Se volvió un capítulo de muchas cosillas, pero la principal fue la introducción de Chiharu.

¿Qué les pareció?

No se preocupen, para la próxima tendremos más de las interacciones de Shaoran y Sakura.

Recuerden, ¡un review y un vaso de agua no se le niega a nadie!

¡Gracias otra vez!


	4. Little Mermaid' Music Box

White Claudia

{ 'Little Mermaid' Music Box ]

* * *

Una gota, sobra el piso de caoba.  
El aroma a sudor. A sexo.

El calor de la noche comiéndose sus cuerpos.

Y entre todo, el perfume del océano.

Mezclado con el éxtasis. El clímax.  
La adrenalina.

Era un pobre diablo que ahogaba, en los vasto que era.

Se retorcían. Se revolcaban. Gritaban  
Entre las sábanas de seda roja. Entre las mieles en su memoria.

Y no le molestaba la asfixia.

Era adictiva.

A veces eran horas. Otras veces eran días.  
Encerrados en la jaula, fornicando como conejos en celo, en un sueño tan adictivo como el opio.

El perfume del agua salada le inundaba los pulmones, le arrancaba el aire.  
El calor le enloquecía. Podía sentir la presión en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Palpitando.  
Sintiendo que, en cualquier momento, iba a desmayarse.  
A que la sangre le corriera de la nariz.

Pero la necesitaba en su sistema.

-Shaoran.- le habló, y saliendo de su frenesí, de cuánto se había sumergido en el abismo abisal, de hace cuánto había dejado de respirar, abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue el velo suave de agua azul.

Lo primero que olió fue el aroma del agua, impregnada en su cuerpo.

-Shaoran.-

Salió de la intersección de su cuello, entre su cabello, para mirarla.

A la orilla de la cama, sentando, bañados en el sudor del sexo de quién sabe cuántos días atrás, en un abrazo. La piel, pegajosa, cerca de derretirse la una con la otra.

Estaba sentado sobre de él, y él aún dentro de ella.

-Shaoran.-le pasó las manos por el cabello, revolviéndoselo. Sujetándole fuerte. Le habló al oído.-Córrete dentro de mí.

El mar volvía intentar ahogarlo.

-¿Eh?-

-Dentro.-le lamió dentro del oído.-Dentro.

-Pero no tengo c-

-Yo sé.- rio y su aliento sobre la piel húmeda le hizo temblar.-Por eso mismo. ¿No quieres?

-No es eso.-

La sintió moverse. Sintió la presión cambiar. Tragó seco.

-Ensuciar, dónde nadie más lo ha hecho. Reclamarlo como tuyo.- se arqueó en su agarre.-Por favor Shaoran.

Él se lamió los labios secos.  
Trató desesperadamente de no ahogarse, pero siempre era revolcado por las olas.

La agarró de las caderas. El agarre lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar marcas en lo suave de su piel. Regresó a su cuello. A ver el velo de agua, la madeja de cabello. A que se le impregnara en los órganos el aroma del océano.

Embistió, una vez.

Ella apretó su abrazó, tratando de conseguir vanamente que la piel se volviera una.

Volvió a hacerlo. Y a hacerlo una vez más. Y otra vez. Y otra vez.

El ritmo iba subiendo. La tensión escalaba. El calor se hacía de su cordura.

El ahogado volvía a las profundidades, por voluntad propia.

La presión en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. La presión en sus sienes. El cuerpo sobre de él, tratando de arrastrarlo a dónde la luz no existía, pero definitivamente dónde habitaban los monstruos.

Inhaló pero el aire, caliente, hostil y salado, no le dio lo que necesitaba.  
Pero estaba dónde quería.

Era suficiente.

-Shaoran.-gimió ella.-pegándose a él como una lapa.- Te amo._ Tanto_.

* * *

Cerca de ahogarse, inhaló súbitamente.

Abrió los ojos, desorbitado.

Estaba, no en aquel cuarto.  
Estaba, no en aquel tiempo.

Solo, en la orilla del mar, aferrándose a la tierra bajo a sus uñas como un desamparado.  
Agradeciendo.

Qué tan cerca estuvo de volverse a ahogar.

Las noches calurosas eran peligrosas. Siempre traían con ellas el recuerdo del mar.

Se sentó sobre las sábanas.  
Antes de si quiera prender la luz, sabía que tenía un problema.

Y ahí, en la obscuridad, mojado por los recuerdos, no tuvo más que sucumbir.

No quería.

Se las daba de fuerte, de inquebrantable. Pero no era más que necesario el aroma de sal, las gotas de sudor sobre la caoba, para doblegarle.

Metió la mano al bóxer, buscando la carne caliente y dura.

Empezó a masajearse la verga comenzando por la base.  
Fueron unos tirones experimentales. El prepucio cubriendo el glande, hasta que estaba completamente dura.

La sujetó con fuerza y empezó a masturbarse.

La mano se humedeció prontamente con el líquido preseminal, que no dejaba de parar de salir.

Y los mil recuerdos de las mil y un noches juntos se apropiaron de su cuerpo.

Cuántas veces no habían fornicado en la terraza. Cuántas veces no se había hincado ante ella y lamerla. Cuántas veces no se la había metido con frenesí.

La memoria del sabor de su piel. Del sonido de su sonrisa. Del calor de su abrazo.

Del recuerdo de sus mentiras.

'_ Tanto_.'

-¡ Umi !- se corrió. El semen resbalándose por el miembro, mojándole los dedos. Manchando los bóxers. Humedeciendo la sábanas.

Su respiración regresó a la normalidad, lentamente.

La verga todavía estaba hinchada y rojiza, sin señales de querer apaciguarse.

Perturbado, tomó un pañuelo de la mesa de noche, limpiándose las manos, para aventarlo con desdén al suelo.

Ultrajado, deshecho, se retorció de ira, asqueado ante reconocer el poder que tenía ella sobre de él todavía. Solo verla un instante en la subasta, terminó colándose a sus pesadillas.

El ahogado gimoteó, abrazándose a si mismo.

Aún añoraba perder la vida, asfixiado por las olas.

* * *

Man, más de un año. Whoa.  
I'm a terrible person.

En cuanto tengo la oportunidad, pondré ( y avisaré ) sobre las entradas que me hacen falta del blog, que aún no logro poder subir.

¡Un saludo!


	5. Coin : Snake

{ Coin ( Snake ) }

White Claudia

* * *

Irguiéndose de la tierra, se sentía mal formado.  
La cabeza le daba vueltas y no conseguía hallarse a sí mismo.  
Se sentía perdido. Sin rumbo. Sin motivación exacta. Se pasaba caminando sin punto fijo.  
Vagaba.

Traía demasiada agua dentro.

Los últimos días se había pasado con un humor de mil perros.  
No había paz, solo una enorme incomodidad.

Una enorme inquietud.

Si bien el resto del mundo ignoraba las particularidades de lo que cundía dentro de su mente, tenían una idea. El aire a su alrededor era más hostil que de costumbre. Era más incongruencia que de costumbre.

Así que el resto del mundo simplemente había hecho como que no se había dado cuenta. Continuó entonces con su ritmo, sin quererse fijar de qué sufría. Sospechaba que no era una buena idea reparar en lo que sea que aquello fuera.

Alienado hasta por su propia persona, se la pasó así errante, en disonancia.

Era como ver un _zombie_ en las películas, con la diferencia de que su presencia era más sombría. Y que probablemente lo que iba a joder no eran cerebros.

El sonido de una cantimplora llena de agua simulaba su cabeza. Agua en los oídos.

En disonancia, desdoblado. Flotando en una pecera con piedras de cristal. Aun sintiendo el suave movimiento del mar mezclarse con su propio metabolismo.

Había perdido de nuevo un equilibrio que siempre le había costado horrores mantener. Era como pedirle a un ebrio que caminara sobre la cuerda floja a quince metros del suelo.

Siempre podía intentar dar su mejor _perfomance_, de igual forma.  
Todos sabían de sobra que se iba a matar algún día, de igual forma.

No había comido bien. No había dormido bien.

Vaya, ni siquiera había podido relacionar ideas con claridad.

Solo traía una cosa en el sistema y no era algo que sinceramente tenía ganas de reparar en.

Se sobó los brazos; sudaba frío.

La anhelaba.

Estaba sentado en la cafetería, tratando de fingir que podía con su propia alma. Frente de sí una simple charola blanca con un _beagle_, un _sub_ y una humeante taza de café, pero no indicios de que tenía apetito alguno. Era un pase de comodidad para estar sentado sin interrupciones en medio de su propia desintoxicación.

O el intento de.

Y luego, aire.

-Te vi en la subasta. -apareció como pop up de computadora frente de sí. La heredera de los Amamiya, con una sonrisa angelical que era muy difícil aguantar en esas condiciones.

-Ah.-

-No sabía que atendías a ese tipo de eventos. - señalizó.

-Sí.-

-Tampoco sabía que estabas interesado en ese rapier. - sonrió.

-Mmm.- la miró por primera vez como si estuviera ahí, demasiado achacado como para dejar pasar el comentario - ¿Por qué el interés en esa cháchara?

-¿Eh?- _'¿ Cháchara ?_ ' –

-La compré por puro capricho. -

-Ah.-

-Luego me di cuenta que fue una estupidez. Y me aburrí de ella. -

-Oh, ya… veo. -

Recargó su mano sobre la mesa de.

\- ¿Deseas ir a mi casa a verla? - inquirió. -Nos podemos ver después.

-¿Eh? ¡¿De verdad?!- su rostro se iluminó y Shaoran torció el gesto como si el resplandor le lastimara los ojos.

Asintió.

-Bueno. -suspiró Sakura- ¿Entonces te veo al rato?

-¿Sí por qué no?-

La muchacha sonrió complacida. Se retiró entonces, casi saltando. Shaoran solo la vio alejarse, sin darle mucha importancia.

Escuchó la repentina conmoción de la gente.  
Se aglomeraban. Susurraban. Eran como gallinas.

Le tomó figurar qué trascendía, pero solo porque el agua le hacía estragos la mente. Solo había una explicación.

Meiling había regresado.

Se levantó, dejando la mesa y la comida atrás, sin interesarle en lo absoluto, tratando de abrirse paso entre la gente que estaba aguardando su regreso.

Se coló hasta primera fila y la vio llegar, junto con sus guardias, platicando muy amena con ellos.

Yamazaki, sin querer, chocó contra ella.

El resto del cuerpo estudiantil se calló de golpe.

-Yo, lo siento.- se disculpó inmediatamente. Esperando por el veredicto.

-Queremos que le rompas la mano.-ordenó a Aska.

-¡Pero…!-protestó. No pudo terminar porque Lady Aska ya le había roto la mano. Otra vez.

Meiling suspiró.

\- Llévalo al hospital.- dijo a Aska, quien acató la orden inmediatamente.-Lo sentimos Yamazaki, ya sabes cómo son las reglas.

El pobre solo se resignó. Suspiró.

-Sí, yo sé. –

-Y dale una canasta de compensación. - Aska entonces se llevó a Yamazaki, con la mirada de los estudiantes sobre de ellos.

Meiling suspiró.

-A veces pensamos que disfruta en particular de que le rompamos la mano. - enarcó una ceja, viendo su figura alejarse.

-A Chiharu no le va a gustar eso. -suspiró Shaoran apareciéndose a su lado, habiéndose deslizado como una víbora hasta allá.

\- ¿Por? -

-Esa es la mano que usa. -

\- ¿La mano que usa? - se volteó a verle, sospechosa.

Inexpresivo, subió una mano a su línea de visión e hizo el movimiento habitual para masajear el clítoris.

-Ah. - se miró sorprendida por su falta de imaginación, para verse amarga poco después- Qué agradable. Trabajar con Chiharu va a ser un placer entonces.

-¿Y… te divertiste?-se metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Nos divertimos mucho. -sonrió confiada. -Nos enteramos que tú no tanto.

No respondió.  
Lo más seguro es que ya supiera todo.

-Trata de que el agua no te asfixie, Xiaolang. –exhaló. - Te necesitamos cuerdos para nuestro siguiente paso.

-Sigues igual de paliducha.-interrumpió.

-No salimos, por las negociaciones. -

Shaoran rodó los ojos.

-¿ Y entonces?-

-Son nuestros.-esbozó una sonrisa perversa.

Shaoran copió el gesto.

-Pronto tendrás a Clef en tus manos.-

Shaoran hizo una reverencia entonces ante la cabeza de su clan, regodeándose de júbilo.

-Lo que quieras es tuyo, Meiling.- besó su mano.

-Lo que queremos es nuestro.-rio.

* * *

Fue el suspiro de su pecho, suave, como el exhalar de una botella de perfume que se difumina con el ambiente, el que le sacó de su entumecimiento.

Bueno, eso y el clásico y pestilente aroma de un baño público que parecía ahora una constante para estos encuentros.

No fue difícil encaminarla al baño, con la creencia de la invitación previa a su casa que le había hecho.

Tal y como un juego de _Twister_, estaba hecho una maraña dentro del pequeño cubículo.

El borde de la entrepierna asegurándose que la asquerosa puerta del baño permaneciera cerrada.  
Otra bien puesta para balancearse, cerca del retrete blanco.  
Una mano detrás de ella, manteniéndola cerca de él.  
Otra mano en su entrepierna.

Y ella retorciéndose.

Con un gemido delicado a su oído.

Ciertamente la locación era menos deplorable que un simple baño de antro de mala muerte, pero no de dejaba de ser algo repugnante.  
Los sonidos no ayudaban mucho, tampoco.

Las risas estudiantiles fuera del baño, las pláticas ocasionales de hombres, el sonido de orines salpicando en el mingitorio.

De reojo observó las paredes que los aprisionaban.

Las vulgaridades rayadas en los mosaicos.  
Algunas reflexiones baratas, que honestamente esperas más encontrar en medio del vómito en una puerta en un antro. Una calcomanía de autoayuda. Con una paleta de color extraña. Respuestas de un examen de cálculo diferencial e integral en marcatextos amarillo que lastimaba la vista bajo la luz de neón blanca. Algo de mierda embarrada en el borde del retrete.

Sakura olía a bayas silvestres.  
Ahí, en el rincón oculto de la intersección de su cuello que parecía una madriguera de conejo con tanto color caramelo de su cabello.

Y sus labios sabían a malteada de fresa.  
Lo confirmaba cada que la besaba.  
Cada que los mordía sin necesidad de lastimarla.

Escuchó un mojón caer en el agua, en el baño de junto.  
Y un gemido adolorido del tipo que lo había cagado.

Escuchó las risas de algunos, en el fondo del baño hacer eco. Frente a los mingitorios con hielo amarillo, junto a los espejos salpicados.

No tardó el aroma a mierda a inundarle las narinas y envolverlos a ambos.

Decidió apropiarse de ese rincón oculto que olía a humedad de bosque y a frutas silvestres, mientras luchaba con finalmente deslizar por completo sus bragas suaves de algodón con encaje en los bordes.

Ella se ahogaba.  
Tomaba bocanadas de aire estrepitosas, junto de su oído, dónde su colonia era un placebo para el vomitivo y tóxico olor a cagada que hacía le ardieran los ojos.

Empezó a besar su cuello. A besarlo. A morderlo suavemente.  
Juguetonamente.

Resopló cuando logró bajarle las bragas debajo de los muslos.

Ella respingó cuando sintió los dedos palpar por primera vez su pubis.

Shaoran sintió un placer perverso al darse cuenta que no tenía vello púbico.  
¿Natural? ¿Rasurada?

No lo podía saber de momento.  
Pero a estas alturas, era los de menos.

Pasó rápidamente la yema del dedo medio por los labios mayores.  
Sakura se retorció, intentando alejarse de su agarre.

La presionó contra la pared, con fuerza, asustando al que cagaba del otro lado, para que no pudiera hacerlo.  
Había algo delicioso en sentir su cuerpo temblar ante el primer contacto de otra persona.

Pasó varias veces la yema por ahí, sintiendo la tensión crecer en ella, paulatinamente.  
No era de placer.

Era de miedo.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo reaccionaba por default.  
Ese dedo empezaba a recibir los jugos de su vagina que se había emocionado demasiado ante su toque.

Se aventuró más, esta vez abrió los labios mayores para acariciar directamente su vagina y jugar con su clítoris.  
Sakura se dobló súbitamente, agarrándose de él . Presionando sus dedos en la ropa fuertemente.  
Le gimió al oído. Había miedo en ese sonido.

Se dio su tiempo ahí, presionando el dedo ligeramente en la orilla de su vagina, entreteniéndose con los ruidos de incomodidad y pánico por acercarse a su clítoris y jugar con él sin contemplación alguna.

Ella temblaba, se deshacía en su agarre, como también le rehuía de forma constante. Como sí la pared tras de sí fuera a hacerle más espacio para poder alejarse finalmente de él.

Con los sonidos evidentes, con esos gemidos de perra en celo, era más que obvio que el resto se diera cuenta. Que el que cagaba fétidamente se diera cuenta. Que los que bromeaban y meaban al mismo tiempo se dieran cuenta.

Había un cabrón montándoselo con una chica, que gemía lo suficientemente rico como para ampollarte la verga a pajas.

El de los mojones como troncos se limpió el culo, saliendo sin jalarle, como si el baño estuviese poseído. Los que bromeaban se quedaban viendo a el baño en uso, a cómo temblaba cuando la chica gemía. Más de uno pudo ver las bragas que se habían deslizado lo bastante como para verlas por debajo de la puerta del baño, pero no como para que dieran al suelo.

Eran rosas, bonitas. Con encajes y listones.

A más de uno les goteaba la verga por los sonidos.

Shaoran deslizó la mano que tenía bajo ella, por uno de los botones de su vestido, acariciando un seno por debajo del sostén que parecía tener listones.  
Eran grandes. No enormes ni algo como para volverse loco, pero era agradable sentir la mano llena de carne suave y tibia.  
Tiró del pezón, pequeño, que para su mala suerte, no era invertido.

Sakura respiraba en espasmos breves. Cómo si la combinación de miedo se estuviera haciendo migas con el placer y ambos decidieran joderla desde diferentes ángulos al mismo tiempo.

Shaoran rio.  
Tenía la mano completamente mojada, los dedos cercanos a hacérsele como pasas, pero Sakura aún trataba de cerrar las piernas para negarle paso.

Consideró que estaba listo ya para el plato principal.

Lentamente, tortuosamente lento, empezó a deslizar el dedo dentro.

Entonces Sakura se puso tan histérica como una gallina con un zorro en el corral.

Trató de alejarlo ávidamente de ella. Utilizaba sus manos delgadas contra sus hombros con todas sus fuerzas enclenques para evitar que continuara.

Tenía un rato que Shaoran no escuchaba ' no 's tan dulces al oído.  
Tan cargados de los estragos de sexo y tan llenos de desesperación.  
De miedo.

La piel temblaba más.  
Podía sentirla sudar frío.

Seguía adentrando el dedo.

-No.-susurró ella, lastimosamente. Dolorosamente.

Fue lo suficientemente audible para que los de afuera no necesitasen de pegar el oído a la puerta. Demasiado claro para empezar a respirar pesadamente y que los labios se secaran.

La verga de Shaoran estaba más que lista, golpeando contra el bóxer y curvando la parte de enfrente de sus pantalones.

Aprovechó la oportunidad, mientras Sakura se mostraba más renuente.  
Empezó a sobarse, masturbarse, contra su pierna. Lentamente.

La sintió temblar y volverse a intentar alejarse de él.

Se rio.

Metió el dedo lo suficientemente profundo. Y lo encontró.

-No.-volvió a pedir ella en un jadeo, pidiendo clemencia con el solo tono de su voz.

Claro, nadie quería perder su valiosa y ridícula virginidad por que le metieran el dedo.  
Se imaginaba que tenía menos de atractivo esa mera idea, si era en un asqueroso baño de hombres con aroma a mierda pestilente.

Acarició la membrana suavemente, sorprendiéndose por enésima vez de cuan delgada y delicada era semejante cosa.

Esa que cedía tan fácil con una sola embestida y ya no importaba más.  
Ni él ni ella.

No iría a ser difícil. Sí tan solo metiese el dedo de golpe…  
Podría sentir la sangre que siempre la manchaba la verga, tibia , deslizarle por las manos.

Continuó besando el cuello de Sakura, esta vez más violento.  
Mordiendo y dejando marcas visibles por todas partes.

Ella seguía tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero sus desesperados intentos eran lánguidos, y si Shaoran tocaba un punto en específico que le gustase, se arqueaba y gemía.

Él continuó tocando suavemente el himen, regodeándose de tener tanto poder en la mano.

Sacó el seno con el que había jugado. Se despegó del cuello por primera vez en toda la sesión. Pudo observar el rostro de Sakura un momento antes de continuar. Estaba sonrojada. Saliva escurriéndole por los labios. Con los ojos llorosos. Abrumada con las sensaciones.  
Ahogándose.

Lamió entonces el pezón, pequeño y rosado, erecto por los abusos a este previos. Sakura hizo un sonido como el de un ratón atrapado contra la pared por un gato.

Pasó la lengua resbaladiza y caliente varias veces. Mordisqueó la protuberancia otras más. Sakura se erizó, pidiéndole que no lo hiciera. Una vez satisfecho con su asedio se prendió de él, mamando a su antojo.

Sakura dejó salir un grito particularmente alto.

Alguien lo suficientemente inteligente entró al último baño, bajo la mirada atónita del resto, a pajearse cómodamente dentro del cubículo.

Y no iba a ser el único.  
Con la mano libre, y con su boca en algo más productivo como morder la carne del pecho, se sacó la verga. Primero del pantalón a través de la bragueta y luego del bóxer que ya estaba húmedo.

Entonces, reanudó su masturbación contra las piernas y cadera de Sakura, dándose el lujo de sentir con el glande la textura de su ropa y mojarla con su líquido pre-seminal. Usando la tela como agarre para que el prepucio se detuviera, para sacarla y meterla.

Con ello, empezó a hacer lo que quería hacer con Sakura desde el principio.

Tocó las paredes internas, sobándolas.

Sakura respingó con aquello que no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo.

A sabiendas de a que altura estaba más o menos el himen, empezó a meter y sacar el dedo dentro de la aún virginal vagina de Sakura, haciendo _fingerbang_.

Por más tentadora que la idea de desvirgar a la heredera de los Amamiya con el dedo medio de su mano derecha fuese, sin contar las connotaciones, prefería que la cabeza de su verga se llevara ese honor.

Podría encontrar a otra virgen e intentarlo, pero no a Sakura.  
En ella se iba a correr en los más profundo que pudiese, de preferencia con la entrada de su útero dilatada y con la sangre del himen roto manchándole el miembro henchido de placer.

Utilizó el pulgar para masturbarle el clítoris mientras seguía metiendo y sacando el dedo.  
Las paredes del baño temblaban con cada arremetida de su cadera sobre el vestido de Sakura.

Ella estaba demasiado vocalizadora de las maravillas que hacían las manos de Shaoran en su vagina. El miedo que le había carcomido en toda la sesión por su virginidad, disolviéndose entre las embestidas de Shaoran con sus dedos y su abuso desmedido a un clítoris que iba a estar hinchado e hipersensible en los próximos días, como para erizarse con el simple movimiento de la tela de las bragas contra este.

Shaoran, sin embargo, estaba sorprendentemente más excitado que ella.  
Como siempre, el prospecto de hacer u deshacer con una virgen le ponía la polla dura y con ansias de penetrar lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Con Kinomoto llenando decentemente sus anhelos, apresuró el ritmo de su cadera. Las paredes se sacudían estrepitosamente.

Los de afuera solo podían imaginarse. Un confín apretado y justo, como un guante, tibio y húmedo, engulléndoles la verga, deseoso.

Sakura tembló, en cuanto sintió el pulgar de Shaoran apretando más contra el clítoris.  
Shaoran, viendo su respuesta, a algo tan simple como una reacción honesta ante la primera vez que tocaban esa parte, se corrió sobre el vestido, empujando la cadera a cada que el semen salía de la uretra, imaginándose cuan delicioso iba a ser venirse dentro de ella.

Sakura pudo sentir el líquido caliente y a Shaoran, empujar sus caderas como si se corriera dentro de un cuerpo cualquiera. Escuchó el gruñido que hacía cuando alcanzaba el clímax. Bajo. Deseoso. Como el de un animal.

Ella seguía sin alcanzar su orgasmo. Y se encontraba cerca y algo impaciente.  
Shaoran que había terminado , y de limpiarse la polla con el vestido y meterla de nuevo dentro de sus pantalones, tenía ahora la mano libre para torturarle a gusto.

Se concentró en la mano que la penetraba a solo penetrarle y con la otra se hizo de su clítoris.  
Lo trató rudamente.

Sakura gritó cuando sintió que Shaoran lo apretaba.

Los de afuera escucharon que el tipo que se masturbaba se había corrido con eso.

Sakura trató de alejarse de Shaoran, pero, de nuevo, se lo impidió. Sin que su propio placer se interpusiera ahora, empezó a morderle el seno y a pellizcarle el clítoris. Pellizcos que iba en aumento en cuanto intensidad.

El interior de Sakura estaba sufriendo espasmos.

Shaoran encontró aquello tremendamente adorable.  
El interior de Sakura quería ordeñar lo que fuese, no importaba que fuera su dedo.

Sakura gemía y gritaba, y se removía, y quería correrse.

Necesitaba correrse.

Shaoran apretó repentinamente la protuberancia sensible, sin mucha piedad.  
Sakura se corrió entonces, tratando de tragarse el dedo de Shaoran, entre lágrimas y lloriqueos.  
Ahogándose.

Alguien escuchó al tipo que se masturbaba correrse de nuevo.

Shaoran la vio deshecha, con marcas en el cuello como si fueran golpes. Con marcas de dientes en el pecho que se estaban tornando moradas. Con los ojos llorosos y la actitud cansada.  
Con las bragas en los tobillos.

Con él que tenía la mano húmeda de que se había corrido en ella.

Se rio, para luego dejarse caer sobre ella, fatigado.

Mientras respiraba el perfume de bayas mezcladas con el aroma a sexo, pensaba en que le iba a robar las bragas. En que la haría pasar todo el día sin bragas.  
Y en su venida, a la vista de todos, en la cadera de su vestido.

Contra su pecho, bajando de la euforia, el agua salía lentamente de sus oídos.

* * *

¡Hola !  
¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

¡Por favor, no dejen de pasarse por el blog para los datos detrás de los capítulos!

Aunque en este momento, el de este capítulo no está.

Pero, he aquí algo de info mientras tanto.

Meiling, como es la cabeza de su clan, usa el plural mayestático.  
Eso significa usar el 'nos' en vez de 'yo', porque ella por mano de Dios , ejerce.

¡Un saludo !


End file.
